Rainy night
by gypsybeads
Summary: Draco Malfoy layed in bed listening to the rain on the window and began to realise, he truly had everything in life, and it was all because of her.[furture fic]


Draco lay awake in bed, he looked beside him to see that the muggle clock read 3:00 am.

But couldn't fall asleep, maybe it was because he had someone's knee against his stomach or that he was nearly falling out of bed, and he had given up any hope of trying to wrestle the large covers back.

Looking over to his wife he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Although she too was laying on the edge of the bed, with the covers barley coving her.

Her head was resting on her left arm, while her right arm was stretched across the top of the covers, resting on the small bodies of their three children.

It was a stormy night, and Draco could hear the rain pelting down on the windows.

It had only been an hour ago that their youngest son had run into their room scared of the thunder.

His sister had joined him a few minutes later.

Their older brother had joined them latter, he was instanced that he wasn't scarred if the storm but had just wanted to make sure that every one eles was okay.

His youngest son 3 year old Bo had been the first to scuffle into the room and shake his daddies arm until he woke up.

'I afraid daddy' cried Bo.

'Of the thunder?' Draco asked, watching as Bo nodded his head and wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

'Do you want to sleep in mummy and daddy's room'?

Bo nodded his head again and tried to climb up onto the high bed.

Picking up his young son he placed him in between Hermione and himself, and watched as he snuggled down into the covers.

Draco began to fall asleep again when he heard a whisper.

'Daddy, Mr Ted.'

'What about him', Draco asked cracking his eyelids open.

'I left him in my room. He'll be scared'.

He sighed to himself and pulled back the covers.

'I'll go and get him'.

Draco grasped his black robe and pulled it on, he then made his way to his son's room.

After finding the well-loved teddy bear underneath the pillow he went to check on his older two children.

7-Year-old Blake was slightly snoring, as he slept though the storm.

He quietly shut the door and went to check on his 5-year-old little girl.

He was surprised to find her awake and sitting up in her bed.

'Are you okay sweetheart'.

She nodded to him, but just as another clap of thunder went of he saw the scared look on her face.

He walked over to the bed and held his arms out, Annie jumped into them and clung onto him.

'Hey it all right princess. It can't hurt you'. He said calming her down.

'Do you want to come and sleep in mummy and daddy's room?

'Yeah'.

He walked down the hall carrying Annie.

Hermione had woken up and was whispering with Bo, Draco dropped Annie onto the bed and laid back down.

'Mummy read a story?' asked Annie.

'Okay baby'.

She reached down the side of the bed and grabbed one of the children's books that they kept beside there bed.

'Peter pan.'

'Yeah that's my favourite.'

They both snuggled in close and listened as Hermione began to read.

Her voice was calm and soothing making them sleeper and sleeper as he watched their eye lids slowly begin to grow heavily, he didn't realise that she was having the same effect on him and he was soon fast asleep.

Draco's sleep didn't last for long.

He woke up a little while later with the feeling that he was being watched.

Looking around the room his eyes fell on the small figure standing in the doorway.

'What's the matter Blake'?

He walked over to the bed and Draco could see that his eyes were slightly red

Did the storm scare you too?'

'I wasn't scared, I just wanted to make sure that everyone eles wasn't scared. Malfoys aren't afraid of anything.'

Draco smiled at his son his comment sounded something that would have come out of his own mouth a few years ago.

Seeing that Blake didn't want to admit his fear, he decided not to ask any more questions about it, he just lifted up the bed covers and told him. 'How about if you sleep with us tonight, that way you could make sure that we don't get scarred.'

'Yeah'. Blake said, 'that would be a good idea'.

He climbed up onto the bed and over his father's chest, and settled in-between his dad and his sister.

He was now fast asleep and the storm had died down.

He had come along way since this 6th year at Hogwarts.

If someone had told him then that he would be one day sleeping in the same bed as Hermione 'mud blood' granger, he would packed them off to saint mungo with a one way ticket.

But 12 years later here he was, fighting for the bed covers in the same bed as Hermione 'mud blood' Granger, only she wasn't a mud blood to him anymore, in fact she wasn't even a Granger anymore.

She was Hermione Malfoy, his best friend, his lover, his wife, his mistress, and a most amazing mother to their three children.

He reached over his children's small bodies and took her hand that was resting on top of the covers, lacing his fingers with hers.

She stirred slightly and her eyes flickered open.

'Draco, are you okay?' She asked, not fully awake.

'I'm fine', he replied, lifting her hand and placing a soft kiss just above her wedding ring.

'I love you Hermione'.

'Luv you too' she mumbled already falling back asleep.

Draco pulled the covers up once more making sure that his 3 babies were warm and that his wife got a share of the blanket as well.

With the knowledge that the people he cared most for in the world were safe and happy, he fell back into the land of sleep with a goofy looking smile on his face.


End file.
